Tribal Elves
As the change was forming with a startling amount of civilization and internal conflict within the Elven communities - a line was drawn. The great brothers T'Shao called upon the masses and spoke of a peaceful existence in which neighbors were cherished like family and family was cherished as your own flesh. In a time of upheaval and betrayal with little trust even between blood - there were many willing. The idea appealed greatly and the Brothers gained many followers. Those in the beginning thought the massing was a threat - as though it was a militia in the building. There were spies and attacks - but nothing broke the confidence and loyalty that had grown between the Brothers and their followers. After years of planning and preparation, they began the Great Migration. Great Migration The mass separation of the followers of the Brothers T'Shao from the descendants of the Original. The descendents that they directly separated from would later be called the High. The migration was into the area that due to the eventual effects of the Storms of Jericho, would become the Apotheosis Desert. Within the histories, the migration was never said to end due to the constant influx of interested, but it is estimated that after the Clans were drawn, the period of the ‘Great’ came to end, for those who came afterwards were merely drawn by legend and hearsay. The Brothers led their followers deep into the desert and taught and assisted in the building of temporary camps and living structures. Today those are long lost to the quite literal sands of time - long abandoned due to the acquired nomadic nature of the soon to be Tribe. Thirteen Clans The Brothers called forth any and all that believed they could be entrusted with leading a people as they had led. It is said many came, and the trials the Brothers enacted were truly grotesque and terrifying. By the end, the most proven that held the beliefs, twelve in total remained.Each was distinguished at certain abilities and were known for favored qualities, and it was by these that the followers divided themselves. Over time each had come to have individual ceremonies and festivities, but all came to celebrate and honor with the Tribe. The names of the Clans were voted upon after 100 solstices by the Leaders, who also decided that those whose qualities were similar should be divided in order to create a balance between the Clans and bring a more cooperative air to the Tribe overall. The were divided into three groups, the Shadows, Talents, and Winds - four within each with the thirteenth clan on the outside. Skapare - the so-called thirteenth Clan which holds the Chosen, Elders, and is a healthy mix of the other twelve. There was to be no favoritism or privileges. The Clan was not one to be born into - it was frequently recreated. It was those that came together to raise the Chosen. Those that came to help with festival and ceremonial preparations. In much of a way - the Skapare was the center of the Tribe. Clans Shadows Varg - The Wolf Shadows Rådjur - The Deer Shadows Kråka - The Crow Shadows Bära - The Bear Shadows Talents Berg - Talents of the Mountain Flod - Talents of the Rivers Grotta - Talents of the Cavern Moln - Talents of the Cloud Winds Lavin - Those of the Frozen Winds Utbrott - Those of the Burnt Winds Orkan - Those of the Water Winds Skydrag - Those of the Spiral Winds Reigns The T’Shao Brothers Klor’see & S’hevt Allså & Ölk’niv E’etvar & T’isën Åven & Eskla’vet Miskå & Mölmar Clänn & El’sen Society After 900 solstices, one is considered wise, for the knowledge that they may have as little as one, or as many as 1000 solstices left to exist in this plane gives them such. After 50 solstices further, they are then considered elders. It is merely a title and it is up to each individual to do what they think they must. After the 50th solstice of being an elder, upon their 1000th solstice, they have the choice and opportunity to take the exam*. If they should pass, they are then welcomed into the Council of Elders – group of the oldest and wisest, that does not guide, but give council to the Chosen. Many choose not to take the exam, for the challenges are arduous – and most do prefer to live out their last solstices in their own manner. *the Exam - the list of challenges given by the Brothers T’Shao to the original Clan leaders. Proves ones abilities and commitments and allows them to serve as counsil. The highest and basically unattainable level of Elder is that of the Eldest Elders. The Eldest Elders are those Chosen who have lived through 1000 solstices. When the Chosen reach the age of 800, it is then that the clans are searched for the next. The first set of male twins born after the Chosen reach this stage, are marked as the Chosen. The ceremony of the Marking, is the summoning and beseeching of their own Guardian (a spirit that is charged with the general duty to remain loyal and look out for them – much like the concept of guardian angel to humans) to guard and protect the New on their journey. They draw their own blood by slicing their palms with the bone knife that is passed down from Chosen to Chosen, from the Brothers T’Shao themselves, and replicating half of their markings of each of the new. It is the blood that stains their skin that forms the marks that ties the Guardian to them as well as those that upon their enactment will be etched into their skin permanently. It is then that the Head families of the Clans come together – for it is their responsibility to raise the Chosen, to teach them the values and traditions of each. On the 100th solstice, the Chosen take the new under their wings and teach as they were taught, learning the ways of the spirits and the Gods of the others. On the 150th solstice they are enacted as the Old step down. They remain as advisors to the Chosen for the first 50 solstices. They then take the title of Eldest Elders – eldest in terms of knowledge and wisdom, but not close in age. They remain in touch in case they are required, and in some cases they act as council – but the decisions are no longer theirs. They must separate themselves so that the next generation can be allowed to make their mistakes. Typically, it has been seen for the Old to wear the Eldest Elder title for at most a century, but they step down. Although they still technically hold the title – they become distant, observing their people as watchers until their time is naut. The most honorable manner for the Chosen to pass is together. It is the ultimate show of unity. And there are consequences of such if not. If one passes, be it ill will, or slaughter – if the other does not, the survivor must step down. It is in these cases that the Council of Elders is most vital – for they hold the Tribe together, until such time the next Chosen are prepared. If the Chosen have been good to their people, and respected the will of Nature – or more clearly that of the Spirits, then it is said they will be blessed with a Natural death. A Natural death is the passing together and complete union of their souls as they travel to the next plane – the place of the Everpresent. An Honorable death can be one of two things. One – dying together on the battlefield, protecting the Tribe or two, dying on the field protecting each other. These have been reinterpreted as circumstantial and have been usually treated in a more general manner, as simply together in protection of the Tribe, or together or apart in protection of each other. And while the requirements for Honorable and Natural deaths are quite specific, deaths outside said lines are not exactly considered disgraceful. Disgrace is only found in selfishness. Those who pass under selfish circumstances are mourned and prayed for in a manner that is hoped to serve to better his character in a next life. As far as funeral ceremonies go – the Chosens’ is the same as the general Tribe’s except that in the case of the whole of the Clan gathering, the whole of the Tribe came together. Those without disgraceful passes were not mourned, but remembered. That was the purpose of the Ascendance Ceremony. As the bodies of the individuals were consumed in flame – hung upside down if disgraced – the immediate family would share great tales of the deceased, and would then welcome the rest to add. A storysinger would by the end of it have compiled a Song of Remembrance that by the end of the night all those present would have memorized in their drunken and festive stupors. During the burning – the family would also burn an offering to the Guardian spirits of the Clan and combined with said burned relicts, bone and ash would be collected and taken to the nearest highest point – and offered to the Everpresent. Everpresent According to the beliefs of the Tribal (as well as the Lunar and Solar) Elves, they are the inhabitants of the external plane - often referred to as the Next or Bredvid (known today as the Daeum). It is said that it was the Everpresent who spoke the inspiration to the T’Shao Brothers. They are also credited with leading the Brothers to embrace the Spirit world - in that respecting spirits, they were honoring them. There is no actual record of what the Everpresent is said to be. And for the most part - it was not really questioned. Unlike the spirits who are recorded to show themselves from time to time depending on the circumstance, the Everpresent - are like their namesake, it is believed that they are ever vigilant and reward those they deem necessary with Natural deaths - unless they are cut down in battle. All records are held within Chronicals of Solemnen. Each reign holds a chapter called Iroseis, or the accomplishments (just general, histories) of each (ie. Iroseis of Ållsa-Ölk’niv) The second Chronicle of Solemnen speaks of the beginnings of the Tribal, and is the first mention of the Everpresent. War Traditions Although their purpose was to be a peaceful people, as a nomadic people war was imminent. Almost like the Wood Elves - they remained close to nature, their armor made of sun-dried animal bones, weapons that elsewhere would be metal - also fashioned out of bone, or wood. Casters existed within the ranks as well, with the majority found to be Healers and Druids. It is recorded in the CoS: Iroseis of T’Shao, that the Everpresent warned against the powers of Mind Magic - and the dangers that could erupt from it. As such the Chosen kept close eye on those who wished to practice Bardic magic - resulting in very few. Wars were won in only one way - the Agreement of Solidarity, which in brief is a peace treaty that also binds alliance. There were three recorded wars, Död Vätska in the Age of Allså-Ölk’niv, Odödan Växt in the Age of E’etvar-T’isën, and lastly Vilden Blod in the Age of Miskå-Mölmar. Celebrations The main Celebration is that of the Winter Solstice, it is what they use to mark the passage of time. It might seem arbitrary for a race that lives thousands of human-based years to measure by them, but they found it was easier when working with others, for a large variety that measured time at all used that system. Their main ceremony is that of Ascension, which is performed when one passes, and it is the way by which personal history is recorded and how one is both welcomed into the Bredvid and paid farewell to in the mortal plane. Great Divide The Great Divide came four hundred and thirty two years into the Reign of Clänn-El’sen. A summer evening the Chosen shared a dream - the most infrequent of occurrences, as well as the recorded method of Everpresent communication with the T’Shao. The dream was said to speak of a coming together of all Tribe in the ceremonial area in the northwest of the desert - where the Ascensions of Chosen would normally take place. At such time when this coming together was accomplished, a Summoning Ritual with the blood of the Chosen was to be cast. For the Spirits of the Sun and the Moon, S’alör and Lün’e as recorded in CoS, wished to speak. The Chosen listened and called for a Tribunal - the members of every clan were present. Since they did not believe in exile - even those who had left centuries previously, were called back. Not even the Winter Solstice brought out so many. The Chosen performed the ritual. Their blood stained the sand upon which it flew, as they called forth to the mortal plane the spirits of which were held in the highest regard. The spirits of night and day, brothers themselves, is upon the ground that the society was built - why the Everpresent spoke to the T’Shao. The Ritual was completed, and the spirits descended. They spoke of the wonders that the civilization had achieved, their words of peace even in times of war. But then they turned and looked at each other, and began to speak of how they could see the evil in some which T said resembled Lün’e. And that others were simply weak of will, that Lün’e said reminded him of his brother. No one within the Tribe or since have been able to find exactly what kind of magic or mystics was used. But it is said that one moment the Spirits snickered at each other and the next, half of the Tribe was Scorched and the other was Bleached. Present Day Today in the world, to some the Tribal still exist within the blood of the Divided. But to most, they are a dead idea, for while the blood is still rich inside the veins of the Solar and Lunar - the Tribal lived from a basic principle, that of peaceful coexistence. Something that time has shown is lost within the Divided. Category:Races Category:Elves